


ViViD

by withlovelux



Series: wings, wings [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, can we read as romantic or platonic, inspired by a loona song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlovelux/pseuds/withlovelux
Summary: “Black and white is boring,” he said quietly as his pencil dragged across the paper, sitting in a call with Dream in the early morning. “Red, orange, yellow, green- that’s far brighter, okay?” Dream laughed, and George smiled. He sounded like sage green, the soft pastel becoming one of his favorite colors. The words fell from his lips easily, so sure as he spoke.-- Inspired by ViViD by HeeJin (LOONA)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: wings, wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	ViViD

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this instead of participating in band, feeling good!  
> stan loona

George laughed as he was dragged along the street, his friend’s hand wrapped around his own as they sprinted by. The world looked dull to him, more-so than usual due to how the sun had sank below the horizon an hour or two ago. 

“Where the hell are we going?” He asked, breathless as they slowly came to a stop. Dream turned around and grinned at him, looking as giddy as a child as he leaned forwards slightly. “Are you going to answer me?”

  
  
“You’ll see, George! You’ll see,” Dream supplied as he grabbed his hand once more, speeding over the crosswalk the moment the little symbol changed. 

Eventually they reached the presumed destination, a small strip of grass running alongside a river. George sighed, turning to look at his younger friend. “Dream, why are we out here?” He turned around to look at Dream, who was still grinning widely.

“Close your eyes,” Dream said in return, offering no information. George let his head fall to the side, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. “I said to close your eyes!”

  
  
With a small laugh, George complied, closing his eyes as he listened to Dream shuffle around. The warm July air bit at his skin, the humidity sticky through his light t-shirt. He flinched slightly when Dream’s hand came up to the side of his head, guiding as he put what felt like glasses on him. They rested lightly on the bridge of his nose, cheap plastic familiar in its weight.

“Okay, you can look now!” Dream confirmed, and George opened one eye, startling a laugh out of the older.

  
  
George had been expecting Dream to be wearing something stupid, or to have set up something as a joke. George had many expectations, but one of them was not for Dream’s ugly-ass hoodie to be darker in color. “What the fuck?” He said breathlessly, spinning around to look at his surroundings. 

The air was stolen from his lungs as fireflies danced around them, their warm green glow vivid as he spun. George returned to facing Dream, a soft smile painted on his lips. He reached up to touch the glasses, tilting them downwards to peek over the lenses for the briefest of moments.

He had no idea that the world was this colorful- that it was this bright. Small flecks of yellow flitted through the air alongside their green counterparts, illuminating the area around them in the late evening.

George decided that he liked the color green.

_ViViD_

He stood off to the side as his friends waved their arms around, light falling from the sparklers elegantly. They stood by the pool in the back of Dream’s parent’s house in late July, their trip slowly coming to a close. The colors all blended together, boring in the lack of variation.

“George?” Dream asked quietly, walking up to him, sparkler in hand. He hummed in response, raising his chin to meet the taller’s eyes. Dream wordlessly held a pair of glasses out, the tinted lenses oddly familiar to him. George reached out and grasped the glasses, cheap plastic sticky in his hands. 

Hesitantly, the pulled them on, pushing them upwards ever so slightly. George looked around, unfamiliar hues spinning around him. What he assumed was red and orange stretched across the sky as Dawn withdrew her rose red fingers, falling asleep as she stole the sun. 

“I-” he started, taken aback by the colors. His voice failed him for the briefest of moments before he collected himself. Sapnap turned to watch the two, head inclined with a soft smile. George felt his eyes move from Dream to Sapnap, hands shaking as he asked, “has the world always been this bright?”

They laughed, and he smiled.

George decided he liked colors that day.

_ViViD_

George was hesitant as he held the glasses out to Dream, suitcase in hand and jacket thrown haphazardly over his arm. Dream looked at him curiously, eyes darting from his face to the object in his hands. “What are you doing?” He asked, curiosity coloring his tone, the hue spilling outside the neatly drawn lines.

“I’m giving you the glasses back,” George answered neatly, light pencil hatching shading his words. “You paid for them, you should keep them.” Dream laughed lightly, taking the glasses from George's hands and unfolding the wings. He reached out and settled them atop his head, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.

“It’s called a gift, George. I thought you knew what that was?” Dream quipped, a teasing lilt to his voice pulling at the corners of George’s lips. 

George opened his mouth to say something, but his words failed him. His flight was called over the intercom, and George reached out weakly, pulling his friend into a gentle embrace. He felt Dream’s chest rumble as he laughed, wrapping his arms around George. 

He pushed away, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Be seeing you,” George called as he backpedalled, a slight hop to his step, almost as if he was dancing. Dream laughed and waved an arm, watching as George handed his ticket and passport to the lady at the counter, disappearing from his sight. 

Dream decided that George was colorful. 

_ViViD_

George took to wearing the glasses far more often than he likely should. He would wear them while recording, while streaming, sometimes around the house. It was comforting, to be able to see the colors of the hoodie he was wearing at any given time, being able to pick out what color his pen was. 

He took to using colored pencils to sketch in the margins of his papers, faces forming from graphite alone. Pinks, purples, blues, greens, reds- they all danced in the corners of his vision at any given time.

“Black and white is boring,” he said quietly as his pencil dragged across the paper, sitting in a call with Dream in the early morning. “Red, orange, yellow, green- that’s far brighter, okay?” Dream laughed, and George smiled. He sounded like sage green, the soft pastel becoming one of his favorite colors. The words fell from his lips easily, so sure as he spoke.

“I feel so vivid.”

**Author's Note:**

> so in light of kakao m taking like half of loona's discography off spotify and literally all of my favorite songs, im writing a one shot for every predebut loona solo! this one was for vivid, which is heejin's single. (also btw theres 12 solos so... y'all are gonna get a lot of content lol)
> 
> [shameless twitter plug lol](https://twitter.com/hhbyte)


End file.
